It has been proposed to carry out both leukocytes classification and reticulocytes measurement by staining with acridine orange, fluorescent dye, in a single apparatus (see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, it has been proposed to carry out leukocytes classification, reticulocytes measurement and blood-cell counting by staining with acridine orange, fluorescent dye, in a single apparatus (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 4-326061
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-322882